


Date Night

by Neo_Lunes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, datenight, nookworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Lunes/pseuds/Neo_Lunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally got off my ass and wrote that GamNep Nookworm fic I promised I’d do I don’t know how many months ago. I know it’s rather short, but hey. It can always lead to more! </p>
<p>Let me know what you guys think, alright? Feedback is always wonderful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Gamzee? What did mew get me?”   
Those words were all that hung in the air between the pair of them. Nepeta stood in front of the mirror, a brand new, light blue dress from Kanaya adorning the olive-blooded troll, accenting the faint tinge of her color showing through her skin. Its bottom hem came halfway down her thigh with a small slit along both sides to emphasize the lean, muscled limbs. An indigo cloth belt held the fabric to her waist as an emphasis to her matespritship with Gamzee. Only one shoulder was covered and the neckline curved down just below the opposite arm with the slightest hint of visible cleavage.   
Gamzee could see himself in the mirror as well, just behind the miraculous sight before him. His outfit for their date night with Kanaya and Rose was far simpler. Plain black dress pants with a long sleeved indigo button up shirt on top, tucked in, and accented with a silk vest and his sign sewn over his heart.   
Pushing off from the wall, the indigo blooded troll stepped up behind his matesprit and draped his arms across her shoulders, hugging Nepeta as his chin rested in her hair.   
“Do you motherfuckin’ like it, kitty sis?” he grinned, looking down at the box in her hand. The inside was lined with a thin layer of what looked like a recupracoon, and filled with the same slime that filled their beds. What had their attention, however, was the thing squirming about in the goo.   
“Mew know what I mean, Gamzee.” She said, her voice with a tone of admonishment. “What’s THAT?” One finger pointed to the slowly wriggling form just below the surface.   
“Well, I talked with Tavbro for a motherfuckin’ while, and he agreed to all up and motherfuckin’ breed this for you.” He grinned. “Took a bit of motherfuckin’ negotiating for the price, and it took a while to get the right motherfuckin’ kinds to all up and breed it, but it was worth every wicked minute.” Reaching into the slime, he pulled the form out, slime sliding off its hide like water to reveal what seemed like a thin, headless olive grub. “I all up and made sure it was a motherfuckin’ small one for you, Nep sis,” he murmured into her ear with a grin.  
“Is that… Did mew do what I think mew did?” came the slow reply, her voice a mix of nervousness and anticipation. “Did mew really get a nookworm… for me?”   
Instead of answering, Gamzee lowered the slime filled box to the end table and spun the feline troll around. Pinning her against the wall, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, a free hand tangling in the hair on the back of her head. After a muffled yelp of surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing eagerly against him in return. Lowering the hand still holding the nookworm, he slips it under the hem of her dress and, before she could react, pulls her panties to the side and presses the head of the living vibrator to her nook, feeling it writhe for a moment before it vacated his hand for a far warmer place.   
The sudden intrusion was accompanied by a gasp from Nepeta, her knees quivering as she almost collapsed, feeling herself suddenly filled. “Wh-why did mew do that?” she managed to mumble out, fighting to control herself as she gripped his sleeves.   
“Why motherfuckin’ not?” was all she recieved in reply, his painted face splitting into a wide grin. “It’s gonna all up and be a part of motherfuckin’ date night! Makes me all sorts of curious how long you can motherfuckin’ last with that before things get all motherfuckin’ mirthful.”   
Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small oval, the only real feature being a dial on one side, the tab pointing to the ‘Off’ setting. Flicking the nob with his thumb, he turned the machine to one, just barely vibrating in his hand. The worm, meanwhile, had just settled down and was barely moving, until the setting changed. In an instant, it began to squirm around once more, its entire frame rippling against the inside of the olive-blood’s nook, making her legs twitch as she managed to stifle a fresh mewl of pleasure . Leaning in, he kissed her lips before whispering teasingly, “If you can keep things motherfuckin’ hidden until the clothes come off after dinner, you’ll get something really motherfuckin’ special from all three of us.”  
Pulling back, Gamzee looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his outfit slightly, still surprised that his appearance was lacking its normal disheviledness. He watched Nepeta’s face stain with a deep, lovely shade of olive in a blush, leaving his matesprit speechless for once. Content, he pushed his hair back out of his face before he offered his arm. “Let’s go, Nepsis. Don’t wanna be motherfuckin’ late getting to Kanaya’s hive for dinner.”


End file.
